Supermarket
by Dek-D
Summary: Yagami Light, video-game, dan supermarket.


**Supermarket**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata  
Fanfiksi ini ditulis oleh saya yang seorang pengangguran sementara untuk satu bulan lebih.

* * *

Laksana koloni semut, mereka berkelompok menjadi satu dalam ruangan itu. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Lebih dari tiga. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, namun terdokumentasikan dari wajah mereka yang tampak tidak serius dengan apa yang mereka geluti. Tingkah polah mereka juga selaras dengan apa yang tercatat di wajah mereka. Ada tingkah Matsuda yang membuat beberapa orang terbahak—atau dengan kata lain—memaksa dirinya untuk tertawa, ada kecerobohan Mogi yang kadang membuat orang-orang sebal, dan beberapa ulah tidak penting lainnya yang tidak termasuk dalam kegiatan penyelidikan.

Di benak mereka terselip rasa bosan, dan muak.

Bosan yang disebabkan oleh penyelidikan Kira yang belum menemui ujung temu—ibarat naik ke gunung tertinggi di dunia mereka masih sampai perkampungan di bawah lereng gunung.

Muak yang disebabkan oleh hadirnya seorang manusia yang menyebut dirinya Kira.

"Saya tidak mengerti. Mengapa orang-orang suka bermain _game_ pertarungan? Padahal inti dari _game_ kebanyakan sama. Mereka membuat avatar diri mereka lalu bertarung, hanya grafisnya yang berbeda," celoteh Ryuzaki. "Penemuan baru. Ternyata kamu menyukai hal-hal seperti itu juga, Light."

Kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Yagami Light datang ke ruangan tersebut dengan memanggul ranselnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kaset _video-game_ beserta konsolnya. Yagami Light mengambil kursi di depan layar komputer. Mulai terbenam dengan aktivitasnya.

Tidak ada yang menghiraukan.

Hingga kini. Tiga jam berlalu. Kaki kerdil jam dinding menegur angka dua belas. Pada waktu itu pula matahari mulai berdansa dengan gegana di tengah cakrawala. Beberapa orang dibuat terlelap olehnya.

Ruangan itu mulai disapa kesunyian.

"—kau tidak mengerti apa itu kebosanan."

"Kau bosan?" Ryuzaki menyesap cangkir teh miliknya, kemudian meletakkannya kembali.

"Tentu. Hari ini hari Minggu bersamaan dengan itu tidak ada kemajuan dalam penyelidikan." Fokusnya masih terkunci dalam layar komputer. Yagami Light mengumpat lirih ketika lawan mainnya melakukan serangan kepada karakter miliknya.

"Baiklah."

Ryuzaki melompat dari kursi putarnya. Melabuhkan telapak kakinya di lantai. Dengan posisi berdiri setengah menekuk punggungnya ia berjalan dengan langkah panjang menuju deretan stop kontak tempat tertanamnya kabel listrik yang menghubungkan beberapa komputer. Ia mendekati salah satunya. Kemudian mencopotnya dalam satu tarikan tangan.

Mengetahui komputernya mati, Yagami Light otomatis menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ryuzaki—!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kepalan tangan Light hampir menyentuh bagian mukanya. Tapi, dalam hitungan detik ia menahannya dengan kakinya. Kaki yang menendang bagian perut Light.

Yagami Light terdorong ke belakang—tidak sampai terjatuh. Light terbatuk-batuk sambil meraba bagian perutnya. Nyeri.

"Saya akan memainkan permainan digital milikmu sampai level yang tidak sempat kamu _save_ sebagai permintaan maaf dari saya. Semuanya sedang terlelap, jadi kuputuskan untuk meminta tolong padamu." Ia mengambil sobekan kertas yang ada di dalam saku celananya. "Kau tahu di dekat sini ada supermarket, bukan? Saya ingin kau membelikan barang yang ada dalam daftar."

Yagami Light memandang Ryuzaki sejenak. Rasa kesal menyerbunya, tapi kemudian ia memilih bungkam, dan mengambil sobekan kertas dari telapak tangan Ryuzaki. Lalu membacanya kata demi kata. Baris demi baris.

Ada beberapa perkara yang terdapat dalam diri Ryuzaki yang mengusik Yagami Light: pertama adalah Ryuzaki merupakan sosok yang keras kepala. Itu terbukti dengan asumsinya yang masih kokoh yang menganggap bahwa Yagami Light adalah Kira itu sendiri, dan yang kedua bahwa ia merupakan golongan orang yang tak dapat ditebak tindak-tanduknya.

Memori Light kembali saat Amane Misa ditangkap sekaligus disekap tempo hari yang lalu. Light mengiyakan pendapat dirinya bahwa itu merupakan bukti bahwa Ryuzaki—L merupakan orang yang sukar ditebak ekspresi maupun rencana ke depannya.

Langkah kakinya nyaris masuk ke dalam supermarket ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan seseorang.

Lima langkah darinya ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis disana. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tidak acuh dengannya. Ia menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Yang merasa ditanyai memalingkan muka ke arahnya.

Yagami Light terkejut. Anak itu—entah kenapa—ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Ryuzaki. Yagami Light tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya dalam kata-kata. Intuisinya yang berkata demikian.

Si anak berdiri, mulai menyeka air matanya. Rambut peraknya melambai-lambai diterpa arus udara. Tingginya tidak melebihi pinggang Yagami Light. Untuk beberapa saat berceloteh tak tentu arah dalam Bahasa Inggris.

"Intinya kamu tersesat?"

Sang anak mengangguk.

"Kamu ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kau terdampar disini?"

Sekali lagi, sang anak mengangguk. "Sekitar satu jam yang lalu aku bermain dengan temanku di taman. Sekarang pasti dia mencariku."

"Kenapa kamu begitu yakin kalau dia akan mencarimu? Mungkin saja ia tak peduli lalu pulang ke rumahnya, bukan?"

Anak itu menampilkan wajah tak setuju. "Aku, dan ia baru saja tiba di Jepang pagi ini. Andaikata kami kehilangan salah seorang dari kami, tentu kami akan mencarinya!"

Light terkekeh pelan ketika mengetahui reaksi bocah mungil itu. Mata Light beralih memandang langit—menerawang sejenak mengingat ada berapa taman di kota ini sekaligus memperhitungkan jarak terdekat. Setelah yakin dengan perhitungannya pandangannya kembali terarah pada sang bocah. Yagami Light memandang apa yang ia kenakan—ia mengenakan pakaian layaknya pakaian tidur yang berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya. Membuatnya tampak sedikit absurd bagi orang yang memandangnya.

"Aku akan membantumu—akan kuantarkan kau kesana."

Yagami Light menggandeng tangan mungil si bocah, dan mengantarkan si anak ke taman yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana mereka bertemu.

Mata anak itu membulat. "Temanku ada disini!"

Tak ada orang-orang disana. Hanya hamparan udara kosong.

"Sebentar. Temanmu ada disini?"

"Ada dua disini. Mereka bersembunyi di antara semak-semak. Aku yakin mereka berniat mengejutkanku!"

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Tidak. Kamu lihat ada kolam pasir yang berantakan serta jejak kaki yang tertanam disana?" Telunjuk mungil sang anak bergantian menunjuk apa yang ia maksud.

"Hal yang sangat mungkin terjadi adalah ada yang bermain disana beberapa jam atau menit yang lalu. Belum tentu itu temanmu."

"Lihatlah lebih teliti."

Yagami Light memicingkan matanya. Jejak kaki itu—setengah melingkar mengintari istana pasir yang setengah jadi menghilang ditelan garis pembatas kolam—bercampur tapi ketika kau melihatnya dengan teliti jejak tersebut sebenarnya hanya ada dua. Di antara campuran jejak itu ada potongan cokelat yang tertimbun butiran pasir.

"Salah seorang temanku teramat menyukai cokelat." Dia berceletuk.

"Komplotan semut belum menghampirinya."

"Kamu menyadarinya!"

"Darimana kau tahu mereka bersembunyi di antara semak-semak?"

"Aku hanya menebak. Semak-semak disini tumbuh disertai ilalang yang tinggi sekali—hampir menghalangi pagar kayu. Tempat yang tepat ketika kau berniat sembunyi disertai niat untuk mengagetkan temanmu. Sekaligus jika kau terburu-buru serta jika rencana itu muncul secara mendadak."

Dalam hati, Yagami Light agak kagum mendengar penjelasan bocah yang baru saja ia temui hari ini.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan saya sampai kesini.."

Light menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Ia lalu berbalik arah. Berjalan menjauhi taman tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia tak sabar untuk menceritakan apa yang ia temukan pada Ryuzaki. Kalau saja dia ingat. Sebelum itu ia harus membeli semua barang yang tercantum dalam daftar ke supermarket tepat dimana dia bertemu dengan anak yang tidak sempat ia ketahui namanya.

* * *

End of story.


End file.
